


Returns

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reunions, Ships if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has waited 3 years for the day when he would finally be able to return, and that day has finally come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returns

Mrs. Hudson was doing the dishes, cleaning up, like she always would. No doubt she had looked after John while he was away, Sherlock was ever so grateful, without Mrs. Hudson John would no doubt be in a much worse state than he was now. Mrs. Hudson was like a mother to him, she was kind, and one of the few people he had any form of sentiment for, the first person really, so it only made sense to see her first, John would surely understand.

Slowly opening the door, she hadn’t locked it, he walked in.

“John, you ought to knock befo-” there was then a shattering sound of the plate in her hand hitting the floor as she turned to see who it was, and Sherlock was enveloped in her arms.

“SHERLOCK! It’s so good to see you! How on earth did you survive, where have you been?” and then once the hug was over she promptly hit him on the head, not hard, more reprimanding. “Do you have any idea the state John has been in?”

“Yes, I do, and I regret that I had to put you all through that, it was necessary however, Moriarty had snipers aimed at you, Lestrade, and John, in order to prevent them from shooting I had to jump, I have spent the last three years destroying Moriarty’s web so that I could return without compromising anyone’s safety.” He spoke rapidly, explaining the broad overview of what had happened to her with those words.

“Well at least you are back now, just make sure you don’t surprise John too much, sometimes he forgets… not as much lately though, he has been getting better.”

“I know, I have been keeping an eye on the situation here, I worked as hard as I could so I could return all the sooner, knowing what he was going through. You are the first person I have told, I must hurry to the others, before it is too dark to contact them.”

“Well off you go then! No need for me to slow you down, never did anyways back when you got a case. Take care, try to avoid getting punched.”

“Will do Mrs. Hudson.” And with that he left.

\-----

Lestrade had always known that Sherlock liked to nick his badges whenever he pleased, but after three years Lestrade was used to not needing to get new ones every few weeks. He always kept them in his pocket, a specific pocket he had designated to his badges, so it was strange when his badge was not there. Not once had he misplaced it in three years, ever since Sherlock had died he had always had one. This was not good, he was on a case, investigating an abandoned warehouse, and now he didn’t have his badge.

A bit away Sherlock was fiddling with Lestrade’s badge, just around a corner, it really was far too easy to steal them. Pocketing the badge, he had already worked out the details of the case Lestrade was on, and calmly rounded the corner.

“The gunshot that was heard came from the rafters, you should investigate up there, there is a sniper dead, if you were to check his credentials you would find them to be fake, and after a laborious task of identifying the body correctly you would discover that he was one of Moriarty’s men, the last one in fact, and after checking the area you would find that the restaurant across from this warehouse has a reservation made out for a Dr. John Watson, the man dead in the rafters is an ex army sniper, dishonorably discharged, is Sebastian Moran, he was also at the pool when John was kidnapped, pointing the sniper rifle at the bomb, and he was setting up here just in case he needed to shoot, the position he had chosen has a clear view of John’s current table.”

Lestrade turned to face Sherlock, utter disbelief on his face, mouth agape, as he took in the sight of the living man before him. “Blimey Sherlock! You were dead! How did you know all that? What are you doing here? How did you survive?”

“I know all of that because as ever I am capable of making deductions, alongside the fact that for the past 3 years I have been carefully tracking each and every one of Moriarty’s men, for if I returned before the web was eliminated then you, Mrs. Hudson, and John would be shot. I assume that Scotland Yard thoroughly investigated the rooftop of St. Barts. as I left my note there, the recording on my phone, Moriarty’s confession was on it, he shot himself to insure that I would jump, since he was the only one that knew the code to call off the three snipers. I am here for two reasons, one, to tell you of my return, since my name was cleared long ago expect that there will be no problems with allowing me on cases again, and the second reason is to say that I would prefer that the gunshot that was heard here not be investigated too thoroughly, it would be a waste of resources.”

“You shot the man here!? Sherlock!”

“If I had not done so then there was a large chance that he would finally shoot John tonight, I have made too much of a mess one time too many whilst taking care of Moriarty’s web, and he was planning to carry out the plans Moriarty had laid 3 years ago tonight, I successfully managed to stop that.”

“Yeah well, you could have contacted me sooner, I could have deployed a squad.”

“If I had done that John would now be dead.”

“Can I at least have my badge back, I figure it was you who nicked it again.”

Sherlock tossed the badge to Lestrade. “Now if you don’t mind I have others to tell of my current state as alive, carry on.” Sherlock ducked back around the corner and headed out, leaving a stunned Lestrade behind.

\-----

Mycroft was, as usual, reading the daily newspaper. He had very few moments to spare, occupying a minor role in the British Government was time consuming, and so he was quite annoyed when Anthea buzzed him.

“Sir, you have a guest waiting to see you.”

“Not now Anthea, I do not wish to be disturbed, by anyone.”

“I really think you should see the visitor this time, he is being quite persistent.”

“If its Dr. Watson or anyone of importance fine, anyone else, no.”

Silence fell at the other side of the intercom, and he turned back to his newspaper. Must not be anyone important he thought, that is, until he heard the footsteps coming. Judging by the heaviness of them, someone tall, but gaunt, large feet but not as heavy as they should be, and old shoes not quite fitted right, though they were at one point. He did not know of anyone who made those footsteps, and sighed, looking up to see who it would be as they approached. He was certainly surprised when the door opened to see his younger brother standing there.

“Hello Sherlock, fancy seeing you here.”

“Mycroft.” He nodded his head as a hello. Sherlock was still just as tall as before, but skinnier, as if he simply forgot about eating, more like what he looked like prior to meeting Dr. Watson and Mrs. Hudson. He had by the looks of it recently removed hair dye, ginger in color, and had also fired a gun within the last 12 hours. By his clothes he had been living with someone part time and just random places or on the streets other times, probably so as not to infringe on the persons privacy too much.

“Tell me, exactly, how long were you planning to keep your life a secret?”

“As long as necessary, I have successfully taken down Moriarty’s web and can now return to life, I figured you had seen me around London with your camera’s, no matter how I tried to avoid them.”

“A few times, just glimpses, I figured you had your reasons, snipers was it? They remained in place and ready to shoot in case you revealed yourself I figure, loyal to Moriarty even after 3 years.”

“Yes, Sebastian Moran was the hardest to get but I have taken care of him. Now, I plan not to dilly dally here, but figured that you would seek me out and try to chat after I came back publicly if I did not come talk first. Now goodbye, Mycroft.” Before Mycroft could interject, Sherlock took his leave, 2 down and 2 to go.

\-----

Next on his list was Molly, he would have to inform her that he was returning to the world of the living, so that she could take note and stop having to keep his living a secret. She was at the morgue, cleaning up, putting away all of her tools and heading to her locker of personal belongings. He could hear her breath catch when she looked in the mirror and saw him reflected in it.

“Hello Sherlock, just popping by to talk? How are thing going with Moriarty’s web?”

“I have successfully eliminated all people associated with Moriarty, his web is gone, I am making my return trips now and thought to inform you of that, you will no doubt be relieved that you can stop hiding the fact that I am alive from everyone now, I have already told Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade, I am going to say hello to Mycroft and John as well, before I am ready to announce my return publicly.”

“Well have fun with that, you always were a showoff, media might not receive you too well though after what happened.”

“Nonsense, my name was cleared within the first year of my death, I was portrayed at a martyr against crime, foolishness to give me that title, after all it was the press falling into Moriarty’s game as the reason to why I had to jump.”

“Yes, I know, I am glad you can come back now though, hopefully nothing too drastic will happen.” She turned now to face him, eyes looking into his. “Just so you know Sherlock, there was a time when I thought I loved you, but after 3 years of secrets and covering for you, it is gone, friendship still there sure, but not that kind of love.” She had grown tired of pining after him, tired of it all, and so that love was gone.

“I figured that eventually you would come to that, must’ve been very tiring for you I am sure, but it better handled in the situation without romantic attractions. Now if you don’t mind, I must go.” And with a nod to her he whisked out of the morgue, on his way to the last on his list.

\-----

Doctor John Watson was reading the newspaper as he waited for Mary to show up for their date. There had recently been another wave of graffiti and banners and posters with the words “I Believe In Sherlock Holmes” all over them. John may have been the one who started this but he had never imagined it would take on such a large scale, he had merely spray painted one wall once a month with the words and now it was all over the place.It was nice to know that though Sherlock was dead he was remembered.

Contrary to what many would think John was recovering well, it had been 3 years after all. Mary had been kind, she had understood why, many nights, he would bolt awake shouting Sherlock’s name, why sometime he made tea for 2 when he was alone, why, sometimes he would stumble and swear he had just seen Sherlock out of the corners of his eyes. He was getting better, the nightmares had been slowly receding and he had been making only enough tea as needed lately, but sometimes he still had days where he could do nothing.

Suddenly his phone buzzed, it was a text from Mary, she wouldn’t be able to make it, something had popped up. John sighed, he might as well eat here, he had already paid for reservations and arrived, besides, he was hungry. So he put down the newspaper and picked up the menu, preparing to order.

Simultaneously a tall, dark haired man walked into the building. John saw, but figured it was just an illusion, just a trick of the light, someone different. Sherlock instantly saw John however, and noticed the moustache, figuring John must have decided to try and change his looks a bit, probably to stop being recognized as Sherlock’s partner, maybe because Mary liked it. He felt emotions coursing through him, guilt for having to leave John, fear about how he might react, but beneath it all he felt glad that he wouldn’t have to stay apart from John any longer.

It was only when Sherlock took the seat across from John, previously reserved for Mary, that John really glanced his way, but quickly turned back to the menu.

“You’re going to order the burger and chips, having water to drink, if Mary had come you would have gotten the steak instead of the burger but since she is not you decided to conserve on money. You have many questions for me, I am sure you are also probably angry, so I ask you not to be rash right now, and ask, have your questions answered before you decide how to react.”

That got John’s attention. “How can I confirm that I am not just imagining this?”

At that exact moment a waiter came by and asked to take the order. “He will have the hamburger and chips and a water, I won’t take anything.” The waiter acknowledged that and went to go fill the orders. “Does that answer your question?”

And John got it, this was the real Sherlock, living, breathing, and still refusing to eat, so he laughed, albeit coldly, angrily, because the man he thought dead for 3 years was sitting right in front of him. “You died Sherlock! I saw you fall, I saw you die, I took your pulse! How did you survive?” John said bitterly.

“It was a 4 story fall, I managed to twist my body so that I would land on my legs instead of my head, thus causing serious injury that took months to heal but saved my life, the biker that knocked into you did so to buy time to set the scene, homeless network, the crowd also did so. I had a pint of blood in the morgue, Molly took it and then ensured that the person who was supposed to dump it on me was in the right spot at the right time. I used the blue rubber ball to stop the pulse to my wrist, knowing you would check for my pulse there when you finally did reach my body. I enlisted Molly to fake the death certificate and cover for me, getting me to her house and leaving the coffin in the hearse empty when it came time for the funeral, getting minimal but sufficient medical attention for my legs.”

“And WHY exactly did you go through all this? In case you didn’t notice, dying kinda affects the people closest to you, Lestrade blamed himself, Mrs. Hudson wouldn’t stop crying for weeks, I was a wreck, even Mycroft mourned, and so that explains why Molly has been so nervous around me lately, and didn’t seem to really mourn… Why exactly didn’t you tell us? Why did you jump?I could have treated your legs.”

“Moriarty, his game, I assume you know about the recording on my phone that cleared my name while I was dead, well what was left out is that he had three snipers trained on three targets, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and you, they would all shoot to kill unless I jumped, luckily had predicted this, playing just dumb enough to get Moriarty to admit his plans, on tape. I would have come back straight away and informed you of my survival but the threat still remained, Moriarty had left his web behind and the snipers were loyal, they figured I was still alive and changed the rules, if I revealed myself they would shoot. It took longer than expected for my legs to heal otherwise I would have returned sooner, but I have spent the past 2 and a half years disassembling Moriarty’s web, and just earlier today I eliminated the last part, his former right hand man, Sebastian Moran, who was dishonourably discharged from military service, but before then he was the best sniper there was so they say. He was the sniper set on you, and he was planning on shooting right here right now because I had taken out the other two snipers, so he figured that was reveal enough to shoot.”

As Sherlock finished telling the tale food arrived and John ate as he contemplated the words he had said. Sherlock waited patiently, in silence. When he finished he finally spoke, “Who knew you were alive?”

“Only Molly, though Mycroft suspected as he sometimes caught glimpses of me on camera, but other than that no one.”

“Do you know just how hard it was? Knowing that you were dead?” John sounded a bit bitter as he said this.

“Yes, I kept tabs on you, I saw you mourn, I saw you slowly recover, and I saw you get better, sometimes you almost saw me watching, but I had to make sure that you would just think it was your imagination or you would be shot.” He paused, then said “I’m sorry John, I truly am.”

“You’re a bloody twit you know that? If we were not in a restaurant I would punch you for what you did.”

“I would expect no less, I figured you would want to know I am back personally first though before it was publicly announced, Mycroft is probably seeing to that right now.”

“So he knows you are alive for sure then now does he? Who else?”

“I visited Mrs. Hudson first, then Lestrade who was investigating the case of Sebastian’s death on scene, I explained, then I told Mycroft, alerted Molly that I was finished with my work which she will not doubt be relieved of for half of the time I stayed at her house, and then came here. I was going to wait until you returned to Bakerstreet but when Mary canceled I decided to show up now.” Sherlock started out with a bit of a humorous tone but it quickly deteriorated.

“Why me last?” John asked seriously.

Sherlock hesitated, so far he had managed to keep from revealing anything too emotional but he might as well now. He swallowed and looked into John’s eyes “Because I was afraid as to how you would react, I was guilty, I predict you will react one way and then you surprise me and act a different way, I have never been able to really deduce how you will act.”

John thought he must’ve been hearing things, Sherlock, afraid, guilty? He had to reassess the words he had just said, and pause to think about the words about him.

“What I mean by that last bit is that you are not ordinary, with ordinary people I can figure out how they will react every time but with you it is up in the air, you could have punched me, thought I was a hallucination, ignored me, turn me away, experience disbelief, there was no one definite answer, Mrs. Hudson was angry but quickly changed to joy, Lestrade was flabbergasted, and Mycroft was vaguely surprised but formal, I can predict them but not you.”

“You’re still a git, and don’t think I am going to completely forgive you right off the bat, but feel free to come back to 221B, rather have you where I can keep my eyes on you so you don’t go falling off another building.”

Sherlock grinned at this, and John grinned back. It would be difficult getting used to having Sherlock around again, but in a way it would feel just right. He only hoped that Sherlock wouldn’t scare away Mary when they were to inevitably meet.


End file.
